


Sight Of The Sun

by fletchfeathers



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: I will not apologise for art, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff, this was gonna be smutty but then it took a sharp right into All Out Fluff Territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchfeathers/pseuds/fletchfeathers
Summary: It'swonder, is what it is. Tris is looking at Talon with wonder, his already impossibly bright eyes huge and round and unblinking, the very faintest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.Talon draws in a sharp breath despite himself, helpless in the face of it, of Tristan looking at him like there's something in him worth seeing.





	Sight Of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WalkOnThroughARedParade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/gifts).



> this is super short and very gay and very, very self-indulgent, whoops, and very written-in-40-minutes-so-very-unbeta'd
> 
> anyway. i promise you'll get your smut one day caitlin. apparently today is not that day but i hope this will do in the meantime

It's been so long since Talon - well. Since he did this. Any of this.

But there's Tristan, eyes like the sky, like the ocean, like - fuck, Talon's never been good at words. They're pretty, is the point - staring up at him, and his hair is strewn just a little haphazardly across Talon's pillow, a strip of skin just showing where his shirt is riding up, and Talon's sure his heart might actually break his ribs if it beats any harder.

Tristan says something, but Talon doesn't register it, not right away. He shakes himself from his thoughts with a quiet 'hm?'

"You're shaking," Tristan whispers, and Talon realises that fuck, yeah, he is. 

"It's okay," Talon says, mostly to himself. "It's okay."

Tris' head tilts just a little, puppy-like, and he just looks so soft. 

Talon swallows, his mouth suddenly a little too dry - but then he closes the space between them, barely grazing Tris' lips with his own.

He feels Tris freeze beneath him, and he quickly pulls away - but, but, _oh_. 

Tris' eyes flicker open, and the look he gives Talon - it literally, genuinely takes his breath away, because he'd been expecting - fuck, he doesn't even know what he'd been expecting, but, Gods.

It's _wonder_ , is what it is. Tris is looking at Talon with _wonder_ , his already impossibly bright eyes huge and round and unblinking, the very faintest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Talon draws in a sharp breath despite himself, helpless in the face of it, of Tris looking at him like there's something in him worth seeing. 

"Can you do that again?" Tris asks softly. Talon doesn't reply, just surges down to kiss him over and over and over - and this time, Tris just melts. Talon feels the younger boy's hands flutter and touch seemingly everywhere, not sure where to settle, and Talon feels like his skin is lighting up under each tantalising brush of skin. 

It's never felt like this, Talon thinks, somewhere far in the back of his mind. He's never felt so urgently that he has to get this right, rather than just getting it done. 

He pulls away to catch his breath, just for a moment, and Tris - fuck, _Tris_. He's flushed and breathing fast, his pupils blown wide and dark. He touches Talon's cheek gently, so gently, and Talon lets himself lean into it, scattering kisses along Tris' palm and fingers and smiling despite himself when Tris fucking _giggles_ , of all things.

"I didn't know this was something friends did," Tris says thoughtfully, and Talon pauses for a moment.

"They can," he replies, for once deciding to choose his words carefully. "Not always. But sometimes."

Tris nods, but Talon immediately sees the tell-tale sign of his teeth grazing his bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Talon asks. 

"It's just … Mhéirí and Kibble and Quick Branch are my friends, too." Tris' eyes search Talon's face, and Talon sees the nervousness start to surface in them, feels Tris fidget a little beneath him. "But I don't … want to do this with them. Just you." 

Talon laughs breathlessly, can't help himself, and absently strokes a few loose curls from Tris' forehead.

"That's okay," he says. "This can be just for us."

Tris nods, smiles, and Talon just marvels at how someone can be this trusting.

"I'd like that," Tris says contentedly, and Talon - Talon feels lighter than he has in years.


End file.
